If Only
by iceemistress
Summary: These are Maria's thought's bases on her's and Kyoko's birthdays. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS EEN THOUGH I WISH I DID.
1. Chapter 1

If Only

If Only

It had been the best birthday she had ever had. She owed it all to her big sister Kyoko. She had finally gotten over her fear of loosing her father in a plane crash like her mommy. She couldn't help but think of the up coming holidays and her next birthday. Even if she didn't have her daddy or grandfather she had Kyoko. Kyoko's birthday was the day after hers after all. They could celebrate together every year. If only that could come true. She had begun to see Kyoko as a mother figure. She and Kyoko spent a lot more time togerther than her and her mommy. If only she could get her father to marry Kyoko and maker her her mommy then she would truely be happy. It would mean that even if Kyoko had a lot of work she would still be able to spend time with her. She would be able to got the the shoots and watch Kyoko and not get in the way. It wouldn't really matter if Daddy didn't have time for her as long as she had Kyoko. Maybe geting her daddy to make Kyoko her new mommy wouln't be too hard. Grandfather and Daddy semmed to like her well enough. Her father because Kyoko make her happy and looked out for her, and Grandfather, well, he had his own reasons. She had better hurry before Kyoko fell in love with some one else besides her daddy. She only had one year to do it. In one year, Kyoko will be old enough to marry without anyone's concent. She could hold on for one more year. Now if only she ould have some one to help her make this dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting started

Getting started

First things first she had to get some one to help her with her plans. Grandpa seemed like a logical choice but knowing the man he would go overboard or make things complicated. Still he had the money and time to help her. Next she would need some one close to Kyoko, her friend Moko seemed to be the one to go to but then she remembered Moko's bad temper and impatience so that crossed her off. Perhaps she should go off two people instead of one like the couple figures to Kyoko therefore they would want what's best for Kyoko so more than likely they would help her. The next thing on the list is to observe and perhaps get rid of people that would interfere with her plans. The first one on the list and her biggest problem would be Sho Fuwa. She still didn't understand the connection between him and her soon to be mommy but she did understand that her mommy seemed to think about him a lot which wasn't good. The next person would he yYashiro it wasn't so much that he was competion but he seemed to be trying to push Ren and Kyoko together which couldn't be aloud to happen if Kyoko was to be her mommy. Besides Ren was hers and she would hate to compete against Kyoko for his love. All she had to do now is gather those allies and observe and get rid enemies and find time to get phase one started.

Vote for parings

1. Kyoko/ Ren

2. Kyoko/ Maria's dad

If you have any ideas for parings just let me know

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your patience and sorry to keep you waiting. I promise to have 2 chapters up by tomorrow and keep your fingers crossed for a third. I need your guys help with Maria's dad's name and age. I am doing this as a way to make up for taking too long to update. Here is one of the chapters I promised  please send more reviews on pairings so far the pairings seemed tied.

Maria was up to something he could tell, the question would be what it is. She had been extremely happy since her birthday party. Maria seemed to be talking to her father more frequently. It would seem that they talked or e-mailed one another more than twice a day. He had a feeling it had to do with Kyoko since his son had asked about the Maria and Kyoko's relationship. From what his son had told him Maria always mentioned Kyoko in their conversations. It would seem that he was going to keep a closer on Maria. Maria could be just as unpredictable as he which was a cause for concern. His other reasons for be suspicious of Maria was do to the fact that she had hired a detective and had make a copy of Kyoko's file in which had all of Kyoko's information. While that was no cause for concern the hiring of the detective was. He had talked to the detective and the detective had informed him of Maria's request which was to find out more about Sho Fuwa and what possible connection he could have with Kyoko. He knew that Kyoko wanted to be more famous than Sho Fuwa, he hadn't really given it much though but now he had to wonder if such a connection did exist. He dismissed the detective and told him to report any finding to him instead of Maria. Now all that was left was to talk to Maria directly and find out what she was up to. He had to do this today and hope that it wasn't anything to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

-1TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS STORY TO BE UPDATED I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING TOO LONG TO UPDATE. MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE REPLACE IT.

* * *

As Lory sat across from Maria, he didn't know what to think or feel. He had to sort through his thoughts and feeling first before he gave Maria an answer. Happiness was the first thing he felt when he learned of Maria's thoughts and plans. It would seem Maria finally moved on which was good. He had been slightly worried since the partly but now his worries were put to rest. The next emotion he felt was unease, not just for Maria but for Kyoko, Ren, and his own son. If by some miracle Kyoko and his son did get married Ren would be heartbroken, especially since it was the first time he had really fallen in love. But if Ren decided he would move on form the past and acted on his feelings for Kyoko, hen Maria would be crushed, not only because she wanted Kyoko as her new mother but also because she had a crush on Ren. Perhaps he wouldn't help either side and just watch from the sidelines which was always more fun. Still he would think on it tonight and let Maria know the following morning. It would do to upset Maria just yet; knowing his granddaughter she would pull a disappearing act on him yet again. Seeing a small hand being waved in front of him snapped him out of his thoughts.

"So will you help me make Kyoko my new mommy?" asked a very serious Maria. Seeing Maria's serious face made him think that having her wait for an answer would be a good idea for the time being.

"I will let you know in the morning and don't you think that it's about time to go to go check to see if your father has written back to you."

"Oh no! I'm late! I hope daddy hasn't written yet," said a panicked Maria. "I have to go and expect an answer tomorrow grandfather."

"Very well. You'll have an answer tomorrow. I just need time to think. Good-night, Maria," said a very tired Lory.

* * *

FOR THOSE WHO WERE DISSAPOINTED IN THIS CHAPTER. I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE BETTER AND I WILL UPDATE SOON.


	5. Chapter 5

-1THANKS 4 ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS AND 4 YOUR PATIENCE

Later that night, a sleepless Lory laid in bed with thoughts about Maria and the many possibilities. If he helped Maria, things might or might not work out the way she wanted them to. It wasn't just Maria being affected by his decision but his son, Ren, and Kyoko. It would be best to just watch from the sidelines; besides he would ask Maria to think about it before she got too far into the plan, whatever that may be. For now, he would try and get some sleep, he was going to need it.

A few hours later, a drained-looking Lory showed up to work in animal print pajamas and fuzzy slippers. He asked his secretary to be informed of Maria's arrival. He didn't hear from Maria all day. He felt relief that he didn't have to break the news to Maria but dread began to creep its way into him. He had to get a hold of Maria before she initiated her plan, but first, he had to change. Today's theme had been the Middle Ages and he, Lory, was the Black Knight. Now, where was he going to begin his search?

Somewhere else, a very happy Maria watched as her soon-to-be mommy finished yet another scene in the new drama. Sure, she had gotten stuck, but she had gotten out of her hole and was doing better than the rest of the actresses that were there. She could tell that they were all jealous of her mommy. Eek, she had just referred to Kyoko as her mommy, even if it was to herself. She had to be careful and make sure that it didn't slip out. She didn't want people to know about her plan until it was official.

JUST 2 LET YOU READERS KNOW I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON CHAPTER 6 AND I'M HOPING TO HAVE IT POSTED SOME TIME THIS MONTH. ALSO SEND SOME LOVE TO HEAVENLY GARDEN 4 ENCOURAGING ME TO POST UP THIS STORY. THANKS 4 THE GREAT REVIEWS AND I'LL CONTINUE TO DO MY BEST NOT TO DISSAPOINT YOU.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had begun like an ordinary day, at least that's what Kyoko thought at the time. As she went down the stairs Kyoko noticed that there was an extra person sitting at the table. It took her by surprise to see Maria at the table, she didn't expect Maria to know where she lived. Getting over her shock Kyoko greeted the Okami-san, Taisho and Maria.

"Maria shouldn't you be on your way to school instead of being here," asked Kyoko. "I don't mind you being here but school is important and I don't want you to miss out on making friends and school activities," said Kyoko.

"I'm not going to school today Big Sis because I want to spend the day with you," answered Maria.

"I don't have a problem with you spending the day with me but does the president know you're going to be with me," said Kyoko.

"I already took care of that Big Sis and I even brought my lap top with me so I can receive and send my daddy his e-mails," said Maria.

"That's great Maria, I just hope that you don't mind that I get off late," said Kyoko.

"Not to worry I also plan to spend the night if you don't mind, I do need your help with my school project," reasoned Maria.

"That's ok as long the Okami-san agrees," responded Kyoko.

"That's wonderful, you haven't had anyone over since your friend Moko and that was weeks away," said the Okami-san.

"Great then let's get going or I'm going to be late to work, I'll introduce you to the guys from Bridge Rock," said Kyoko.

"I've seen them around but I've never actually met them," said Maria.

"They're nice guys and they take care of me," said Kyoko.

"Um Big Sis do you mind making dinner when we when come home, I've been craving your cooking ever since the party," said Maria.

"Alright but with the condition that you have to help me prepare it and after that we can work on your school project," said Kyoko.

"Deal," said Maria.

"One more thing, don't address me as Kyoko, just call me Bo, I don't want too many people to know that I'm Bo," said Kyoko.

Ok people this is the crappiest chapter I've ever written I promise that chapter seven will make up for this crappy chapter. Ren makes his appearance in the next chapter, that will be the only spoiler I the author will give you. Once more I give you my apologies for taking forever in updating this store expect more stories from me. A one shot about Reino will be posted soon. Stay tuned for the next Dragonball Z. I'm just kidding love you peoples.


End file.
